W imię miłości
by Leukonoe
Summary: Pułkownik Wiktor Nikiforow zostaje wezwany do ambasady na wyspie Hasetsu, gdzie niedługo rozpocznie się festiwal kończący zimę. Tymczasem zza gór nadciąga Mróz. Rozpoczyna się ostatni rok lata, po którym nic już nie będzie w stanie zmienić historii./ AU


**Dzień dobry, postanowiłam nieśmiało zawitać do fandomu YoI. Jeszcze do końca nie wiem, co mi się dokładnie urodzi z tego opowiadania, ale już długo nie czułam takiej presji do pisania, jak po obejrzeniu yurków. Od razu zaznaczam, że jeszcze nie czuję się z panami pewnie, dlatego podejrzewam, że charakterki mogą mieć nie do końca odpowiednie, ale mam nadzieję, że się wyrobię.**

 **W rolach, które nie pasowały mi do żadnego z bohaterów YoI umieściłam OC z uniwersum oryginelnego projektu Dual Mind, nad którym pracuję z koleżanką. Proszę się nimi zbytnio nie przejmować.**

 **Opowiadanie inspirowane piosenkami Jacka Kaczmarskiego "Encore, jeszcze raz encore", "Samosierra", "Rozbite oddziały", a także z luźnym nawiązaniem do "Lodu"Jacka Dukaja.**

 **Chyba nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak życzyć smacznego i pamiętajcie komentarze są zawsze mile widziane.**

* * *

Jeździec był doskonale widoczny − ciemna plama na tle śniegu skrzącego się we wschodzącym słońcu. Pułkownik lekkiej kawalerii Carstwa Piotrowego Wiktor Nikiforow, który wyszedł przed zagrzebaną w śniegu chatę, by narąbać drewna, zobaczył przybysza na długo przed tym nim jego pies zaczął szczekać. Skończył zanim tamten dojechał, nie czekał na niego. Wrócił do środka. Pies jeszcze zaszczekał zanim poszedł za panem. I były to jedyne dźwięki wśród luźnej zabudowy osady, a i te zaraz ginęły w miękkim mrozie. Z żadnego innego budynku nie wydobywał się dym. Pułkownik, jego pies i kuc byli jedynymi mieszkańcami osady. Jeszcze do niedawna osada była zamieszkana, jednak od zeszłej zimy lody nie puściły, a śnieg leżał cały rok − niechybny znak, że Mróz dotarł już do widocznych na horyzoncie gór. Najbliższe zamieszkane miasto znajdowało się trzy dni dni konnej jazdy na zachód. Pułkownik był ostatnim człowiekiem w tej części carstwa, pełnił trochę bezsensowną wartę, ale nie przeszkadzała mu ani samotność ani bezcelowość jego obecności, właśnie po nie przyjechał na ten koniec świata. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że przyjazd jeźdźca oznaczał koniec.

Dom był jednoizbowy i mały − łatwiejszy do ogrzania. Na ścianach w kilku warstwach wisiały futra, tak samo jak na klepionej, glinianej podłodze. W rogu stał żeliwny piec, pod którego pułkownik właśnie wrzucał porąbane drwa, a do niego te, które wcześniej się suszyły − na palniku stał już kociołek z gulaszem. Obok pieca stało łóżko zaścielane kolejnymi futrami i grubą puchową kołdrą, a po drugiej stronie drewniany stół z dwoma krzesłami − na stole na wpół pusta butelka, cynowy kubek i dziennik. Nad stolikiem wisiała kawaleryjska szabla i olstry z pistoletami. Wszystko dałoby się przemierzyć w pięciu marszowych krokach. Z nisko zawieszonej krokwi zwisała naftowa lampa i porządny żołnierski pasek − wisiał tak od tamtej nocy na samym początku, gdy pułkownik próbował się powiesić, ale niestety izba była za niska, on za wysoki i jak się w końcu okazało nie tak zdesperowany. Przez te kilka miesięcy zdążył ułożyć się ze swoimi demonami, a nawet je na swój sposób polubił.

Nie ruszył się z łóżka, gdy usłyszał odgłos kopyt na ubitym śniegu podwórza i kroki chwilę później. Pies zaczął szczekać, ale przywołał go do siebie i zaczął drapać za czarnymi, klapniętymi uszami. Przybysz nie zapukał, wszedł, prychając na mróz zza futra i szali − widać było tylko jedno brązowe oko z ciemnymi rzęsami i brew, na których zamarzła para, drugiego pewnie nie miał, bo przysłonięte było pobliźnioną od poparzenia skórą. Rozsupłał się z szali na tyle, żeby odsłonić usta.

− Pułkownik Wiktor Nikiforow, mam nadzieję − powiedział przybysz, salutując lewą ręką, prawy rękaw zwisał bezwładnie.

− Ja we własnej osobie − powiedział pułkownik bez entuzjazmu, wstając.

− Sierżant Adam Orłowski, drugi szwadron artylerii konnej, przynoszę pocztę i kazano mi wrócić z odpowiedzią. − Wyciągnął z torby dwa listy i podał pułkownikowi.

Przez usta Wiktora przemknął krzywy uśmiech, już z daleka rozpoznał pieczęć na jednym z listów.

− Cóż, raczej długo tutaj nie zabawisz − powiedział − ale rozgość się. Gulasz powinien być już ciepły. Częstuj się też bimbrem. − Wskazał brodą stojącą na stole butelkę.

− O dziękuję, przyda się − powiedział sierżant ze szczerą wdzięcznością.

Pułkownik uśmiechnął się i usiadł z powrotem na łóżku.

Listy były tylko dwa. Jeden z pieczęcią, którą wcześniej rozpoznał − herbem Jakowa Feldmana − drugi z herbem trzech wież, na których widok zmarszczył brwi, bo o ile spodziewał się wezwania, to nie myślał, że przyjdzie ono z Bastionu.

− Kto Cię wysłał? − zapytał, podnosząc wzrok na sierżanta, któremu udało się wyswobodzić z kożucha i szala. Teraz była widać, że tak samo jako Wiktor ma około trzydziestu lat, może był nieco młodszy tylko blizny poparzeniowe na prawej części twarzy i brak ucha dodawały mu lat. Teraz też dało się zauważyć podwinięty na wysokości łokcia rękaw mundury. Był to widok, od którego między innymi pułkownik próbował uciec, ale mimo to z pewna masochistyczną przyjemnością zapytał jeszcze: − Gdzie cię poharatało?

− Moździerz, wstrzelili się w nasze stanowisko w bitwie pod Roste. Jak to mówią, kto mieczem wojuje ten od miecza ginie, ale mogło się skończyć inaczej, gdyby nie szarża pańskiego pułku.

Kolejny krzywy uśmiech przemknął po twarzy pułkownika. Za tamtą szarżę dostał swój trzeci medal.

− Przynajmniej teraz masz dobrą wymówkę, żeby nie podawać ręki, tym których nie lubisz.

Adam zaśmiał się, podnosząc kikut.

− Prawda. Już kilka razy nawet to wykorzystałem. A co do pańskiego wcześniejszego pytania, to przysyła mnie jaśnie pani Irina Sokołow. Drugi list dali mi w miasteczku, gdy dowiedzieli się, że jadę do pana, więc nie wiem od kogo.

Wiktor kiwnął głową i otworzył list od Jakowa. Uśmiechnął się ciepło, widząc dobrze znane pismo swojego nauczyciela i długoletniego dowódcy. Kogoś, komu najbliżej było w życiu Wiktora do roli ojca.

 _Vitja!_

 _Będziesz musiał uwierzyć mi na słowo, że próbowałem przekonać ich, że powinni zostawić Cię w spokoju, ale mała caryca się uparła, że chce właśnie Ciebie. Spodziewaj się wezwania lada moment. Może nawet otrzymasz je szybciej niż mój list._

 _Jeżeli jest jeszcze coś co mogę dla Ciebie zrobić, to posłać ostrzeżenie. Smuta może się skończyła, ale do odzyskania spokoju, jakim nasza ojczyzna się cieszyła przez wieki carskich rządów, jeszcze daleka droga. A ambicje małej carycy są olbrzymie. I cień kładzie się tym dłuższy, im mocniejsze światło Bastion próbuje rzucać na wszystko dookoła. Jeżeli to po Ciebie sięgają, to nie bez powodu. Jesteś bohaterem, Vitja, czy Ci się podoba, czy nie. A nikogo tak dobrze się nie wykorzystuje, jak bohaterów i męczenników − najlepiej, gdy to jedna i ta sama osoba. Nie daj się wykorzystać ani omotać i nie myśl tylko o sobie, jak miałeś w zwyczaju. Chociaż może teraz po tej wojnie w końcu pozbyłeś się tej słabości charakteru._

 _Na miłość Ojca Mroza, uważaj na siebie!_

 _Jakow Feldman_

 _P.S. Medale posłałem do czyszczenia i będą na Ciebie czekać w domu, tam samo Makkachin._

Żadne słowo w tym liście nie było dla Wiktora zaskoczeniem. Gdy Wiktor był młodszy więcej było prawienia morałów i rózgi na wyciągniętych dłoniach, teraz Jakowowi zostały jedynie ostrzeżenia i modlitwy, by jego podopieczny niczego nie sknocił. Może było w tym trochę racji. Subordynacja nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną i jego pierwszy medal to odzwierciedlał. Wiktor zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby wtedy mu nie wyszło, zawisnął by po krótkim sądzie wojennym. Teraz nie był pewien, czy takie rozwiązanie nie byłoby lepsze.

Odłożył list od Jakowa i zabrał się za drugi.

 _Do pułkownika Wiktora Nikiforowa._

 _"Nie ten umiera, co właśnie umiera, lecz ten co żyjąc, w martwej kroczy chwale. Ci co umarli poszli w bohatery, ci co przeżyli muszą walczyć dalej." Chyba nie ma słów, które lepiej odzwierciedlałyby Twoją sytuację, pułkowniku._

 _Działa może przestały rozbrzmiewać, ale walka jeszcze się nie zakończyła, pokój jest kruchy, a nasza ojczyzna otoczona przez wrogów, z którymi może już nie krzyżujemy szabli, ale wciąż są w stanie nam zaszkodzić. Twoja odwaga i lojalność, jest nam równie potrzebna, jak w niedawnej wojnie. Chociaż teraz pole bitwy się zmieni, myślę, że i z tym wyzwaniem genialnie sobie poradzisz._

 _Dotychczasowy attache w ambasadzie na wyspie Hasetsu zmarł po chorobie. Zajmiesz jego miejsce. Jest to dość delikatny moment. Jak zapewne wiesz na wyspie Hasetsu, jak co roku na zakończenie zimy odbywa się festiwal organizowany przez samą Madonnę. Domyślam, że zostawiam Ci niewiele czasu na przygotowania, zwłaszcza że powrót z wygnania też Ci trochę zajmie, ale skoro dałeś radę z odsieczą pod Nahakajem, to i tym razem zdążysz. Możemy jednak nie mieć czasu spotkać się wcześniej, więc żebyś nie czuł się, że posyłamy Cię na pole bitwy bez rozpoznania, przedstawiam Ci pokrótce osoby, które możesz spotkać na zabawach festiwalu._

 _Królestwo Północne posyła swojego delfina Jean-Jacques Leroy'a z narzeczoną. Nie wiemy dokładnie, co chcą ugrać, ale stawka musi być wysoka. Nasze stosunki z nimi nigdy nie były dobre, dobrze by było ich nie pogarszać._

 _Księstwo Apenińskie będzie reprezentować rodzeństwo Crispino. Sara jest kobietą, która niejednego już omotała wokół palca. Jej brat Michael nie jest nawet w połowie tak inteligentny jak siostra, za to zawsze skory by bronić jej cnoty − której Sara pozbyła się sama dawno temu, tylko ten głupiec nie chce tego zaakceptować − jednak umiejętności szermierczych, czy strzeleckich nie można mu odmówić. Księstwo jest bramą do handlu z koloniami. Trzeba się z nimi ułożyć._

 _Będzie też obecny przedstawiciel Banku Krzyżowego, Christophe Giacometti, po wojnie jesteśmy im winni spore sumy. Doszły mnie słuchy, że już miałeś okazję go spotkać, mam nadzieję, że zrobiłeś na nim dobre wrażenie._

 _Phichit Chulanont, reprezentant Phratet Thai, jest dla nas wielką niewiadomą. Teoretycznie nasze strefy wpływów się mijają, z drugiej niepokojąca są jego powiązania z Celestino Cialdinim z Loży._

 _Ostatnim, na którego trzeba uważać, to Otabek Altin, bohater Stepów Południowych, które jeszcze przed Smutą były dla nas wrzodem. Teraz ten wrzód gotowy jest pęknąć i zalać naszą osłabioną ojczyznę ropą._

 _Od nas będzie jeszcze hrabina Lilja Baranowskaja ze swoim młodym podopiecznym. Ona jednak będzie bardziej zajęta szukaniem dobrej partii dla młodego, niż naprawdę liczącymi się sprawami._

 _Będę też inni, ale już nie tak istotni dla nas gracze, jak również przedstawiciele samego Hasetsu, jednak wierzymy w ich tradycyjną neutralność i niczego się z ich strony nie obawiamy._

 _Tradycyjnie festiwal rozpocznie się balem, na którego zaproszenie posyłam razem z listem._

 _Sierżant Orłowski z przyjemnością będzie Ci towarzyszyć w drodze powrotnej. Widzimy się na Hasetsu._

 _Z wyrazami niegasnącego szacunku_

 _Irina Sokołow_

Wiktor głęboko wątpił w ten niegasnący szacunek, zwłaszcza że Irina nawet nie pytała go o zdanie, tylko wzywała do domu, niczym psa, albo świadoma bliskości Mrozu darowała sobie grzeczności, które tutaj, jak nigdzie indziej brzmiałyby fałszywie. Na dołączone zaproszenie tylko zerknął. Faktycznie zostało mu niewiele czasu na przygotowania, zwłaszcza że na balu miały obowiązywać maski.

− Oczywiście nie masz pojęcia, jaki był tekst listu od pani Sokołow? − zapytał.

Sierżant przełknął gulasz i pokręcił głową.

− Wiem tylko, że mam wrócić prosto na swój nowy przydział na wyspie Hasetsu − powiedział z przepraszającym uśmiechem, bo było oczywiste, że nie znał może treści listu, ale wiedział, jakiej odpowiedzi powinien udzielić pułkownik.

Przy słowach mężczyzny, leżący u stóp Wiktora pies podniósł uszy i otworzył inteligentne brązowe oczy.

− Cóż i tak miałem jechać do miasta, ale w takim razie na mnie czas − powiedział pułkownik z niespodziewaną werwą, klepnął się po udach i wstał. − Na ostatni patrol − wyjaśnił zaraz, widząc jak sierżant panicznie przełyka, żeby zadać pytanie. − W końcu takie było moje zadanie. Jest może późno, ale i ja i kuc znamy drogę. Jak będziesz miał zapaloną lampę, to nie będę miała problemu z powrotem nawet w nocy − mówił, ubierając kożuchy. Pies krążył już po izbie niespokojnie. − Chyba, że czujesz się w obowiązku mi towarzyszyć − dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.

− Nie, dziękuję − powiedział Adam. − Zostawia pan swoją szablę, więc wiem, że pan wróci, pułkowniku − dodał z uprzejmym uśmiechem, nie dając się sprowokować aluzji Wiktora. − Swoją drogą jak się wabi? − zapytał, wskazując brodą na psa siedzącego przy nodze pułkownika i merdającego ogonem.

Wiktor spojrzał w dół prosto we wpatrującego się w niego psie oczy.

− Pies − powiedział z uśmiechem − nigdy nie miałem wyobraźni i pamięci do psich imion.

Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy w chwili, gdy tylko się odwrócił.

Wyprowadził włochatego kuca i ruszył w stronę widniejących na horyzoncie gór. Nie były aż tak daleko, ale pomimo wydeptanej ścieżki śnieg wciąż zalegał po kolana. Tyle dobrego, że zwierz doskonale już znał drogę. Pies szedł za kucem jakiś dziwnie podniecony. Zazwyczaj był nad wyraz spokojny, nieśmiały nawet, ale teraz wyglądał, jakby chciał wyskoczyć do przodu. Wiktor uśmiechnął się przelotnie, może wyczuł, że szykuje się coś nowego. Przynajmniej ktoś cieszyłby się na nadchodzącą podróż. Chociaż Wiktor nie był pewien, czy będzie miał jak zabrać psiaka, z drugiej jednak strony nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby go zostawić. Zdążył się przywiązać do czarnego czworonoga, którego uratował podczas jednego z patroli. Skąd wziął się tak blisko Mrozu nie miał pojęcia, ale Wiktor znalazł go w ostatniej chwili. Tydzień dochodził do siebie, ale od tamtej pory nie odchodził nawet o krok od Wiktora. To jego szczekanie ostrzegło go, gdy wszedł na jezioro, na którym lód zaczął pękać. Noce też stały się trochę bardziej znośne, gdy razem chowali się pod kołdrę i futra. Tylko czasem, gdy noce były zbyt ciemne, gdy sen nie chciał przyjść, a gardło zostało przepłukane zbyt dużą ilością gorzałki, Wiktor wiedział, że w takie noce nie zachowywał się w sposób godny tej miłości i oddania, którą widział w psim spojrzeniu.

Kuc bezbłędnie zatrzymał się przy zaniedbanej chacie. Kiedyś był to port rzeczny, przez który spławiano drewno z pobliskiego lasu. Wystarczyło, żeby Wiktor zdjął siodło i kuc sam wszedł do budynku, w sama porę kryjąc się przed lodowatym, wschodnim wiatrem, który docierał do samych kości, bez względu na warstwy ubrań, futra, czy tłuszczu. Przynosił ze sobą nieuchronność. Wiktor skulił się, plecami do wschodu, psa przygarnął do piersi dopóki wiatr nie ustał. Wstając, potarmosił psa między uszami i sam nie wiedział, czy po to, żeby samemu się pocieszyć, czy żeby uspokoić zwierzaka. Siodło zostawił w chacie, z juków wyciągnął jedynie bukłak z alkoholem i parę żelaznych łyżew, które przymocował pasami do butów, gdy zszedł w dół na zmarzniętą do dna rzekę. Odepchnął się, a pies ruszył za nim brzegiem nauczony, że wejście na lód kończy się rozjeżdżaniem się łap na wszystkie strony. Był to widok, który sprawił, że Wiktor zaśmiał się po raz pierwszy od… nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz tak bardzo się śmiał. Ale chyba swoim śmiechem psiaka zawstydził, bo ten nigdy więcej za lód nie wszedł.

Droga była prosta, ale mieli przed sobą kilka kilometrów. Na początku Wiktor próbował pokonywać drogę konno, ale wtedy musiał liczyć się z noclegiem w porcie rzecznym. Dopiero za którąś wizytą w mieście miejscowi zaproponowali mu, żeby spróbował rzeką na łyżwach. W tych stronach był to zupełnie normalny sposób poruszania się zimą pomiędzy osadami, które i tak mieściły się jak nie przy rzece, to blisko jeziora. Wiktor był wdzięczny, że jego pierwszych prób na łyżwach nikt nie widział, chociaż wątpił, by ktokolwiek w tych stronach wiedział, kim był. Wszystkim przedstawiał się z imienia, bo może nazwisko Nikiforow dotarło i tutaj. Bohater Carstwa Piotrowego. Nie chciał nim być, ale jak się okazało po prostu Wiktorem, też już nie potrafił być. Był jakąś powykręcaną hybrydą. Po troszę zazdrościł sierżantowi Orłowskiemu jego blizn i kikuta. Może wtedy ciało Wiktora wyglądałby bardziej jak jego dusza − pokaleczona, niedołężna i poszarpana niezliczonymi szrapnelami, które nie wiedzieć czemu nie chciały go dosięgnąć.

Przed nimi zamajaczył masyw góry, w którą cierpliwie przez wieki rzeźbionym wąwozem wcinała się rzeka. Głębokim na tyle, że jego ściany u szczytu niemalże się stykały, zostawiając jedynie cienką linię ostrego, mroźnego błękitu.

− "Potem zaś czyści w paradnych mundurach galopem w wąwóz wielkiej polityki, gdzie w deszczu złota i kadzideł chmurach pióra miast, armat, państw krzyżują szyki" − zanucił dalszą część tej samej piosenki, której cytatem uraczyła go Sokołow w swoim liście.

Nie był do końca pewien, czy Sokołow chciała go obrazić, czy się przypochlebić. Owszem, piosenka opowiadała o bitwie, za którą otrzymał swój czwarty medal, ale jej autor pochodził z Królestwa Trojga Narodów, które w tej bitwie poniosło sromotną klęskę, między innymi dzięki szarży pułku Wiktora.

Może poświęciłby trochę więcej czasu tej myśli, ale wąwóz delikatnie skręcił odsłaniając swój koniec. Odepchnął się jeszcze dwa razy i musiał hamować. Pies cały czas biegł po półce skalnej, która teraz znajdowała się dwa metry wyżej. Nie miało to takiego znaczenia, bo obaj mieli doskonały widok. Rzeka kończyła się zamarzniętym wodospadem. Wiktor zatrzymał się przy kamieniu znaczącym krawędź. Przed sobą miał widok na rozległą dolinę, zaledwie przedsionek tego, co kryło się dalej.

Mróz.

Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawać by się mogło, że do rozciągającej się przed nimi doliny właśnie zawitała wiosna. Nie było ani śladu śniegu, a na błękitnym niebie nie było widać ani śladu chmury. Gdzieniegdzie rosły sosny i jodły, ale trawy i kwiaty pomiędzy nimi były zielone. Pierwsze ostrzeżenie, że wioska jest jedynie złudzeniem, mogło przyjść wraz z podmuchem wiatru. Żadne źdźbło i żadna gałąź się nie poruszyła. Wszystko było idealnie nieruchome. Zatrzymane na wieki w jednej formie przez Mróz. A później, gdyby człowiek zaczął się przyglądać, zobaczyłby postaci w cieniach drzew, jedna, czy dwie kleczące w trawie. Gdyby wyciągnąć lunetę i się im przyjrzeć im się dokładniej, zobaczyłoby się, że zastygli na wieczność w jednej pozycji bez oznak jakiegokolwiek rozkładu, chociaż ostatnia ekspedycja weszła do doliny dziesięć lat temu. I może gdyby ktoś przez te dziesięć lat naprawdę uważnie obserwował te zmrożone rzeźby, to by zauważył, że nie wciąż żyją i wciąż idą, ale nikt nie poświęcał im tyle uwagi. Wszyscy patrzyli daleko na drugą stronę doliny i otaczającą ją góry, gdzie wznosiła się idealnie prosta, mlecznobiała ściana. Jej szczyt oświetlało właśnie chowające się za górami słońce. Z każdym rokiem była coraz bliżej i nikt nie znał sposoby, by ją powstrzymać. Kiedyś próbowano do niej strzelać, teraz byli i tacy, którzy się do niej modlili, a byli i tacy szaleńcy, którzy do niej pielgrzymowali, ale nikomu nie udało się nawet jej dotknąć, wszyscy zamarzali wcześniej.

Wiktor tylko przysłonił ramieniem oczy, gdy po raz kolejny dmuchnęło lodowatą zagładą. Jego przyjazd tutaj nie miał żadnego znaczenia, bo nic i tak się nie zmieniło od ostatniego patrolu, ale przejażdżka pozwoliła mu się pogodzić z decyzją, a może nawet znaleźć w niej jakieś pozytywne strony. Ze wszystkich miejsc na ziemi, Hasetsu nie było takie złe. Zwłaszcza na wiosnę. Może tam przypomni sobie, jak to jest być sobą. Uśmiechnął się pod szalami i odwrócił się, by odjechać, ale spojrzał na psiaka. Ten wciąż siedział na swojej półce skalnej z pyskiem w stronę doliny. Idealnie nieruchomy. Wiktor gwizdnął odrobinę przestraszony, że może jakimś cudem Mróz go dorwał, ale na szczęście na gwizdnięcie zareagował. Ruszył za Wiktorem odrobinę mniej entuzjastycznie niż jak jechali w tą stronę.

Wrócili po zachodzie słońca, ale światło z małego okienka chaty było widoczne z daleka. Od razu po przyjściu dorzucił drewna do kozy i postał dłuższy czas przy ciepłym piecu, żeby odtajać. Sierżant Orłowski przebudził się i wyjrzał spomiędzy futer, ale zaraz wrócił do spania. Wiktor rozejrzał się po izbie i przygotował jeszcze te kilka rzeczy, które zabierał ze sobą.Szable, pistolety, kożuchy, buty. Paska z krokwi nie zdjął − może przyda się następnemu nieszczęśnikowi. Przez głowę przeszła mu myśl, żeby może spróbować drugi raz − bardziej na złość tym, którzy go wzywali − ale myśl, jak szybko się pojawiła, tak szybko zniknęła, gdy psiak trącił go w rękę. Poczochrał go między uszami. Wszystko nie zajęło mu wiele czasu, a kładąc się już, modlił się, żeby chociaż w tę ostatnią noc żadne koszmary go nie nawiedzały. I ktokolwiek słuchał tej modlitwy, okazał się łaskawy.

Podróż do miasta było o tyle uciążliwa, co nudna. Zatrzymali się na noce w opuszczonych osadach po drodze. Ale czego Wiktor się zupełnie nie spodziewał, to że im dalej byli od gór i chaty, w tym lepszym był nastroju− jakby wraz z paskiem zostawił w tej chacie swoje demony. Jak już wjechali do miasta, zaczął nawet nucić pod nosem. Czekała ich jeszcze podróż saniami do kolejnego miasta, gdzie poczekają kilka dni na przyjazd pociągu, który po tygodniowej podróży zabierze ich do miasta Świętego Piotra, gdzie znajdował się dom Wiktora. Stamtąd już wystarczyło wsiąść na statek, żeby po dwóch dniach żeglugi znaleźć się na wyspie Hasetsu. Z każdym dniem i przebytym na zachód kilometrem zima wychodziło z kości, ustępując miejsca wiośnie, lżejszemu, kwietnemu powietrzu, które wypełniało płuca, wypychało z pamięci obraz tej fałszywej wiosny z doliny.

Pies towarzyszył Wiktorowi przez cały ten czas. Dopiero, gdy zeszli na ląd na Hasetsu, Wiktor zgubił go z oczu. Zatrzymał się, trzymając Makkachin − cudnej urody, chociaż kasztanowej maści fryzyjską klacz − przy uźdzcie. Rozejrzał się, ale nigdzie w portowym tłumie nie dostrzegł czarnego, psiego kształtu. I dopiero teraz Wiktor zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jakim grzechem było nie nadawanie mu imienia.

− Coś się stało? − zapytał Adam.

− Nic − odpowiedział Wiktor. Przerzucił wodze i wskoczył na siodło.

Jeszcze z wysokości końskiego grzbietu się rozejrzał, ale nie było ani śladu psa. Może tak było lepiej. W sumie dlaczego miałby chcieć został przy Wiktorze.

− Zatem do ambasady − rzucił wesoło.

Ruszyli, szybko wyjeżdżając z portu.

Tymczasem pies nie był aż tak daleko, jednak przyczaił się w miejscu, w których ciężko by było go wypatrzeć. Za to uważnie obserwował oddalających się mężczyzn i przez chwilę, widząc zranione spojrzenie pułkownika, które poszukiwało go w tłumie, chciał wyskoczyć ze swojej kryjówki, ale zamiast tego zaskamlał tylko sam do siebie − dźwięk zupełnie niesłyszalny w portowym harmidrze. Poczekał do momentu, gdy był pewien, że pułkownik go nie zobaczy, i ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku, niż znajdowało się miasto, do znajdującego się na wzgórzu zamku. Miał problem, żeby dostać się do ogrodów swoja zwyczajową ścieżką − conieco się pozmieniało przez czas jego nieobecności − ale w końcu znalazł się wśród kwitnących drzew wiśni, z których sypały się delikatne płatki. Osobę, której szukał znalazł, tam gdzie się spodziewał − dobrze było wiedzieć, że pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają.

Młoda, śliczna kobieta siedziała przy fontannie. Chociaż ubrana była dostojnie, to włosy miała jedynie luźno upięte. Madonna Hasetsu we własnej osobie. Zobaczyła go jak tylko wyczłapał się nieśmiało spomiędzy drzew. W pierwszej chwili spojrzała zaskoczona, ale w następnej już go rozpoznała. Nabrała powietrza, a oczy wypełniły się łzami wzruszenia.

− Yuuri! − rzuciła się do niego z radością, objęła, pogłaskała po grzbiecie. − Myślałam… wszyscy myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz. Zniknąłeś na tak długo.

Yuuri mógł tylko spuścił łeb zawstydzony, że dodał Madonnie trosk.

− Nie przejmuj się, najważniejsze, że jesteś z powrotem − powiedziała z łagodnym uśmiechem. − Ale mów, gdzie byłeś, co się z tobą działo?

Yuuri mógł tylko szczeknąć, obrócić się w miejscu, by na końcu się położyć i przykryć pysk łapami, zawstydzony. Madonna przez chwile wyglądala na zatroskaną, ale zaraz uśmiechnęła się ponownie.

− Nic nie szkodzi. Nie spiesz się. − Pogłaskała go uspokajająco. − Och już wiem, każę przygotować dla ciebie rosół wieprzowy, od razu sobie przypomnisz, jak to jest być człowiekiem − powiedziała z pewnym uśmiechem i poszła do zamku.

Gdy wróciła, niosąc kubek z grzanym winem, na ławce przy fontannie siedział młody mężczyzna o czarnych, nieco przydługich włosach i inteligentnych, brązowych oczach. Miał na sobie czarne spodnie do końskiej jazdy i czarną koszulę, która zwisała na nim luźno. Już po samej twarzy było widać jak wychudzony był. Kiedy Madonna podchodziła, podniósł głowę w pełnej gotowości, była pewna, że gdyby mógł to zastrzygł uszami. Gdy ją zobaczył poderwał się i zaraz zgiął w ukłonie.

− Pani − powiedział nieco schrypniętym głosem.

− Przestań, przestań − powiedziała, machając dłonią. − Zbyt długo się znamy, żebyś się trzymał protokołu.

Wyprostował się, rozluźnił, nawet uśmiechnął nieśmiało. Usiadł z powrotem na ławce dopiero, gdy ona usiadła. Podała mu kubek, za który podziękował skinięciem.

− Zatem, gdzie się podziewałeś? − zapytała po chwili.

Spojrzał na nią, ale zaraz opuścił wzrok.

− Widziałem Mróz − powiedział smutno. A słysząc westchnięcie Madonny, zacisnął mocniej palce na kubku. − Nadchodzi szybciej niż nam się zdawało. Yuko. − Spojrzał na nią z rozpaczą wymalowaną na twarz. − On jeszcze w tym roku przekroczy góry, a gdy już znajdzie się po tej stronie nic go nie powstrzyma. Następnego lata już nie będzie.

Spuściła wzrok. Wieść, którą przyniósł Yuuri była przerażająca, ale z drugiej wcześniej czy później musiało to nastąpić. Spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem.

− Zatem uczyńmy to lato wyjątkowym.

Yuuri odpowiedział raczej smutnym i przelotnym uśmiechem. Upił wina.

− Ale to nie do końca był powód, dla którego tak długo mnie nie było − odezwał się po chwili zamyślony. − Nie tylko Mróz nadchodzi. Carstwo Piotrowe wstaje z kolan po Smucie, nie wiem co planują, ale coś na pewno, bo wezwali do ambasady w Hasetsu pułkownika Nikiforowa.

− Och. Jesteś pewien?

Kiwnął głową.

− Towarzyszyłem mu przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy, gdy mieszkał w ostatniej wiosce przed Mrozem. − Przez usta przemknął mu delikatny uśmiech, który nie umknął uwadze Madonny.

− Zatem? − zapytała, pochylając się, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. − Jaki on jest? Ten złoty bohater Carstwa?

Yuuri zamyślił się na chwilę, spojrzał na fontannę, wracając wspomnieniami do tych miesięcy spędzonych wśród zimy z pułkownikiem.

− Jest nadzwyczaj ludzki − powiedział w końcu. − W najlepszym… i najgorszym tego słowa znaczeniu.

Madonna westchnęła gwałtownie, przykrywając usta dłońmi.

− Skrzywdził cię? − zapytała łagodnie, chociaż w spojrzeniu pojawiła bardziej zdecydowana iskra. Zawsze była gotowa bronić swoich ludzi.

Yuuri pokręcił głową.

− Nie bardziej niż inni ludzie potrafią krzywdzić psy. Jednak jemu jestem w stanie wybaczyć. Tam zamarznął w najgorszej formie, ale teraz chciałbym go spotkać, gdy będzie miał w sercu wiosnę.

Madonna chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego odezwał się potężny mężczyzna niosący na ramionach trzy małpki.

− Proszę, proszę, kogo ja widzę. Katsuki, ty jednak żyjesz!

− Nishigori − przywitał się Yuuri, wstając.

Wtedy też małpki z ramion mężczyzny przeskoczyły na Yuuriego, zaczęły ciągać go za włosy. Jedna zajrzała mu za koszulę. Nishigori zaśmiał się i objął ramieniem Madonnę.

− Moje córeczki. Nabrały kształtu, prawda? − odezwała się Madonna dumnym głosem. − Właśnie! − powiedziała Madonna z entuzjazmem i klasnęła. − Skoro jesteś, weźmiesz udział w przedstawieniu na balu, prawda? Mistrzyni Minako na pewno się ucieszy

Yuuri nie za bardzo mógł odpowiedzieć, bo jedna z małpek właśnie chwyciła go za wargę, ciągnąc w bok. Yuki wzięła jego milczenie za potwierdzenie.

− Doskonale, powiem jej − rzuciła i odwróciła się.

Zniknęła, zanim Yuuriemu udało się w końcu uwolnić od jednej małpki i zaprotestować. Trzymane na wyciągnięcie ramion zwierzątko w jednej chwili zamieniło się w pięcioletnią, pulchną dziewczynę w kolorowej sukience.

− Witaj w domu, Yuuri! − zawołała dziewczynka wesoło, szczerząc się szczerbato.

− Tak, dobrze być z powrotem − odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

Postawił dziewczynkę, która zaraz zmieniła się z powrotem w małpkę i wskoczyła ojcu na ramię.

Spojrzał na rozciągające się w dole miasto, w którym pułkownik Wiktor Nikiforow właśnie docierał do ambasady Carstwa Piotrowego. Może miało to być ostatnie lato na Hasetsu, ale może Yuko miała rację. Może warto było uczynić je wyjątkowym.

Nie miał tylko pojęcia, jak bardzo wyjątkowe się okaże. W najlepszym i najgorszym tego słowa znaczeniu.


End file.
